Life Renewal and Future Hope
by Cyclone Sword
Summary: "A Pokémon trainer revisits Alto Mare, the place of his early years, to spend time with old friends after traveling many years. Unknown to him, a mystery surrounds the city, holding a Pokémon's great saddness and another's curiosity."
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been written by Nethowin and me, and we both hope you enjoy your read. That's all.**

The fresh ocean breeze was calmly passing through the city of Alto Mare and the cloudless sky above held the warm sun which gave life energy in everything it touched. The whole island was bursting with life by both people and Pokémon alike. People, from local occupants to tourists, happily went about by boat through the many canals or simply walked to and from the various homes, shops and attractions Alto Mare had to offer. Children played carefree with friends and family while their parents watched, enjoying the creative spirit of the youth. Pokémon, both small and large, peacefully rested under and above the refreshing water.

However, most do not know of the recent events that occurred during the night while they slept. To them, it was just one more undisturbed, relaxing sleep. But to a few select ones, it was a horrific, sorrowful, sleepless night. Even with everyday life returned to normal, memories of that night will always be with them; for better or for worse.

That afternoon, two people exited the large, elegant structure that was the city's museum and headed to the start of their route home. Both the man and his granddaughter wore their usual everyday clothes, but it was the granddaughter who carried her art supplies from an earlier drawing session. They walked at a leisurely pace but they both had the same concern of a certain Pokémon in their lives. It was, after all, only a day since _it _happened. Only a day since they've lost _him_.

"Grandpa," the girl started, eyes glued to the rocky pathway and concern in her voice. "I'm worried about Latias. Do you...think...she'll be alright?"

The man, whose name was Lorenzo, eyed his granddaughter sympathetically. "It's hard to say Bianca. When I was young, her mother went through the same situation."

She looked up at him, trying to recall what he once told her about Latias' mother. "What did she do?"

His expression saddened, "She simply disappeared one day while I was at school."

That was not what young Bianca wanted to hear. Her heart turned to mush for fear that the latias she knew would decide to do the same as her mother. Bianca knew Latias and Latios since she was born. The fact that Latios sacrificed himself already tore her heart in two. If Latias were to disappear, her adopted sister, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Lorenzo realized that his response was too harsh for his granddaughter's emotional state and quickly tried saying something more optimistic. "You, me, and Latias are family; she knows it too. It's not in Latias' heart to let us go."

Her head fell upon the bridge they now walked across, thinking if Latias would consider such an sudden departure. "I hope so," she sadly said.

Once the two made it across the bridge, Lorenzo stopped suddenly followed by Bianca. "Why don't you go check on her. See if she's ok." He glanced momentarily down a street to their left. "I have to go meet Berry at his shop for a few hours but I'll be home before dark."

He did mention that yesterday to her, but even then, Bianca felt like she needed to be close to her family at all times. "Oh, ok." Before leaving, Lorenzo pulled his granddaughter into a tight hug and turned to head down the street slowly. With her grandfather's story stuck in her head, Bianca rushed down the route that lead her home, going as fast as she could without dropping her art supplies.

It didn't take her long to reach the front door of her house she lived in with her grandfather. It was a fairly large two story house that held Lorenzo's work shack on one side where the canal passed through, and fencing along with large trees that occupied the opposite side. Wasting no time, Bianca quickly unlocked and entered through the door, dropped her painting supplies near the closet, and rushed to the back of the building where the backyard led to the secret garden's main level tunnel entrance. Once on the other side, the garden was still as beautiful as she always knew it to be. But it wasn't the garden itself that made her feel at home, it was Latios and Latias. Almost every time she entered the garden, the two were always in sight because they knew when she was nearby, even before stepping out of her house.

But this time...it was empty. Beautiful, with all the vegetation naturally grown top to bottom, undisturbed water filled the ponds, and sunlight peeking through the trees...but empty. Latias was nowhere to be seen which made Bianca afraid that she was alone from that moment on.

"Latias!" she yelled. No response. "Latias! Where are you!" Still nothing. Without knowing it, a couple tears escaped her eyes as she ran to the tree swing the eon Pokémon always loved in the middle of the garden but again, no Latias. No, she thought, afraid of losing her too after all they've been through in life. Was it all going to end? Did she really leave...

Bianca collapsed onto the soft grass next to the swing sobbing, continuing to search around in hope the eon Pokémon was just hiding or out exploring Alto Mare like she did before. Yes, that's where she was, just out for a stroll. It's what young Bianca wanted to believe.

Up in the trees however, in the corner of the secret garden, was Latias, curled up in the thickest tree she could find so nobody could find her; not even Bianca or Lorenzo. It wasn't them she wanted to see, it was Latios; her brother she had grown up with for as long as she could remember. He was gone so suddenly, so abruptly that she barely had the time to say goodbye. In one moment he was helping her do the right thing by stopping that title wave, and in the next he was gone, vanished out of her life forever. Latias didn't realize that it took more than the two of them to completely calm the waters safely because Latios was using more energy than he could handle the entire time. It wasn't until it was too late before she knew what Latios decided in the final moments.

Within the next few minutes, Latias' ears twitched when she heard padding of Bianca's footsteps speeding away from her original place, now realizing that her sobbing nearly ended. Latias was not disturbed though. Bianca nor her grandpa would never understand how she felt. Never would they understand how hard it was to believe she lost the only other one of her kind. How hard it was to be the last remaining Pokémon of her species.

Latias uncurled herself and gently lowered herself out of the trees, not caring if the branches scratched her sleek feathers. Then with claws tucked in, she slowly flew over to the main fountain where the soul dew was properly placed. Her flying was extremely sloppy and slow along the way, dropping height in some instances before recovering. Strength was something she barely had. The last meal the eon Pokémon ate was yesterday, right before Latios and herself fell asleep. And it was the night before that that she got a full night's sleep. To her though, it didn't matter or she didn't care. Memories of Latios flooded her mind like that wave from the night before.

After nearly dropping to the stone ground in exhaustion, Latias finally made it to the steps before she allowed gravity to take over her body and her emotions. Her body was laid angled on the few steps upwards to the mysterious treasure in the fountain, including her wings. It was then she released all the tears she held back with eyes closed shut before struggling up the stairs without the use of psychic until her head reached the edge of the water, where the beautiful ocean blue sphere was. The tears that ran down her white feathers fell into the peaceful pool, making small ripples upon every single drop.

Latias took one arm and placed it just above the water's surface until only a single claw lightly dipped under, disturbing the water's smooth surface only the slightest. The water showed her reflection, from the pure red and white feathers on her head to her beautifully autumn coloured, sad eyes.

Latios was the only one she wanted to see. She missed him so much. Why did he have to sacrifice himself to calm the waters? Latias felt like she was sure that both of them would return to Alto Mare safely. Apparently, she was wrong. Was she making all the wrong decisions when he _was _around? Remembering back, Latias realized she caused him some frustration at times, which led into nasty situations where Latios would end up fixing before scolding her on her stupidity.

Now, regret washed over the depressed latias. Regret, for everything she's done to make Latios unhappy in the past. She wanted to say sorry for everything she's done wrong to upset him. She wanted to be by his side again, to say how much she cared. She wanted to give the world to have him back so they may continuing playing, learning, exploring like they always did and have fun.

But she can't. Latios is gone. Forever.

The garden was empty and lonely, just like her heart. The claws she held above the water, she let go freely into the pool until her whole arm was submerged, hanging beside the fountain barrier while tears constantly flowed from her eyes. It wasn't fair; life was not fair.

"Latias!"

Very weakly, Latias moved her head sideways so it rested on the edge of the fountain, enough to see two figures running through the main tunnel with one half opened eye. Lorenzo and Bianca. Bianca reached Latias first, kneeling down beside the red and white Pokémon for a tight embrace. Latias merely let out a quiet coo in response which clearly held sadness within the sound. "I thought I lost you..." she murmured, extremely relieved.

This came to a surprise to Latias. Why would Bianca think such a thought? It was Latios who was now vanished, not her.

A couple moments later, Lorenzo caught up out of breath, old age betraying his physical ability that he once knew. "...That's...quite the relief," he said between breaths, glad that what Bianca told him wasn't true.

Bianca released her arms and eyed the depressed Pokémon with a saddened expression. "Don't ever leave us, ok Latias?"

Why would I leave? Latias thought. The garden was her home after all. But at the mention of leaving, her gaze fell to the soul dew at the bottom of the fountain, placed perfectly on its underwater platform while it glowed an ocean blue colour beautifully with many patterns, like the sphere itself was alive.

Immediately, Bianca noticed Latias eyeing the soul dew before she started softly petting the top of her neck for support and comfort. She remained silent though. All three of them had the same Pokémon in mind and in their hearts. Latios. The sad, soft cooing Latias was making was clarification.

Minutes quickly passed by before Lorenzo walked up to the two. They both heard him but it was Latias who didn't bother turning to see him eye to eye. No, her gaze remained fixed on the soul dew that gave life to the fountains by allowing water to flow freely along them. "Latias," Lorenzo softly spoke, kneeling down beside the female eon dragon. "I know that mine, nor Bianca's sadness, can be compared to yours, but know that we too are heartbroken by Latios' departure. You should also know that where ever he is, no matter how far away from us, he will always watch over us and Alto Mare."

Lorenzo placed a hand on Latias' back for comfort while his words settled into her mind. It was both herself and Latios that was supposed to guard Alto Mare, not one. Was it true though? Is Latios really inside the soul dew now? She focused her teary eyes again on the blue, hollow-like gem, wondering if that was the reason why it looked alive. A barely audible whine was all that Latias made to express how she felt.

Bianca and Lorenzo exchanged worrisome glances before Bianca spoke up. "Let's go back to the house Latias, you must be hungry."

Food, just like with everything else, did not register in her mind. Poor Latias' thoughts were all lost in a blur. From past experience though, she believed Bianca always knew what was best for her. So with the encouragement and help from both of her friends, Latias weakly levitated off the stairs and turned to the opposite direction which led to the house. To avoid unbalance, she placed each wing on a shoulder, one on Lorenzo's and the other on Bianca's before they began leading her away from the fountain and into the shade of the tunnel.

((((()))))

Deep down in the dark, mysterious ocean, suspended shortly above the ocean floor, a powerful Pokémon existed. In a deep slumber, it rode through the never ending, rough currents peacefully; a place known as home. For years the Pokémon lived a comfortably, secluded life away from the vast people and Pokémon that occupied all types of elemental environments. This Pokémon felt the ocean like its very own body. Holding knowledge of every current's direction and strength, portions that many other Pokémon lived on, and sensing every major oceanic change.

Such as now.

Like with a rapid change in current, the mighty Pokémon opened its eyes that seemed to glow a beautiful shade of light blue amongst the surrounding blackness. It could feel it; a disturbance. The Pokémon listened and felt the ocean like the grand waters itself was a deity, telling it of the outside world above. The water current slowed, almost to a stop and silence followed.

The ocean was crying. Crying for life.

With psychic abilities, the Pokémon knowingly located the approximate area where the most drastic change in currents was before extending its long wings fully, its gaze fixed above. And with a loud cry, the Pokémon raised its wings above its body and delivered a massive stroke that easily accelerated it upwards with such speed to surpass even the fastest current. The start of a long travel to the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of Life Renewal and Future Hope.**

**Enjoy.**

"Passengers, we welcome you to the city of Alto Mar; the city of water! If you are visiting, we hope you enjoy your stay. And for returning passengers, welcome home! Please watch your step when exiting the ferry and thank you for choosing JR Ferries!"

Once the gangways connected the boat to the dock, a young trainer walked down sporting black pants, dark blue runners, and a white t-shirt covered by a grey sweatshirt and a light brown bag.

He ran a hand through his short, black hair, taking in the scenery he's known so well. "Ah, the beautiful city of Altomare. It hasn't changed a bit." And it was true; all the buildings, shops, and canals were exactly as he remembered all those years ago. The sky was a bright blue and flocks of wingulls flew all around the docks. The trainer smiled, remembering the times he had while living in Alto Mare. Most particularly when he met...

"Rai!" a voice shouted from a crowd.

"Huh? Speaking of the devil himself," the trainer, known as Rai, said to himself, gazing towards where the voice came from, instantly recognizing whose it was. Through the crowd, a man wearing a white lab coat walked at a fast pace towards him.

"It's been a long time Rai," the man told him as a matter of fact, giving him a friendly hug once he reached him. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Jack. It has been way too long since we last saw each other," Rai said, eyeing the memories around him. Sighing he added, "seven years, seven years away from here,"

"Ah yes, the memories. I still remember that first battle of ours; you were so full of yourself back then." Jack couldn't help but chuckle a little as he remembered that fateful day.

Rai huffed. If Jack wanted to play that game, then so be it. "And I remember you being an old fossil who researched the same thing he was."

"Hey, hey," Jack said with a fake, annoyed voice. "It wasn't my fault that they found those fossils here. I was the only researcher here at the time and they made an offer I couldn't refuse. You know my speciality are the eon dragons."

Rai shrugged. "Unfortunately I do. I couldn't take a single step in your house without standing on some sheet of paper that something to do with them. Speaking of which, do you still live in the same place?"

Jack gave him a playful shove from that last comment and smiled. "No, not anymore. Just after you left, the city offered me a larger building to accommodate my research more efficiently. Come," he started, mentioning him to follow inland. "It's this way."

"You never cease to surprise me Jack." Rai grinned as he shook his head, adjusting his pack before following him towards the main streets.

One turn and down a single street, Jack and Rai found themselves in a wide open area where tourists as well as locals walked or visited. It was considered the central part of the city, and where the museum was located too. Since Rai was too quiet taking in the familiar city, Jack was first to break the silence as they continued to walk by the well known museum.

"So Rai, tell me. What have you been doing all these years?"

Rai shrugged in response. "The usual. Traveling here and there, catching a handful of new Pokémon, meeting new people along the way..."

Same old Rai, Jack thought to himself. "You still like traveling more than battling and winning leagues?"

Rai nodded, his gaze rising to the blue sky momentarily, greatly considering a thought in his head. "Yeah...but I might try for the Hoenn League next year. I'm not sure though..."

"And why is that?" Jack asked, intrigued. "I'm sure you've raised strong Pokémon that could put up a good fight in this year's league."

"My Pokémon aren't the problem Jack. I'm sure I have a chance at winning the league with my current Pokémon. It's just that...leagues aren't my thing."

The potential Jack saw in his friend was unmatched. He seriously believed Rai could become the region's champion one day, but that didn't stop Jack from finding out why. "Too many battles?"

"Well, it's not the battles... It's because I don't like the fans, media and whatnot if I do end up winning the league. I won't be able to travel anywhere without being noticed, and you know that I don't like attention."

Jack raised a brow at him. To an extent, he did understand. "Fair enough."

The two pillars caught Rai's eye as they walked past, where the two statues of the legendary latios and latias were built atop. Too long since the last time he had seen those iconic figures. After taking in the beauty of the legendary Pokemon the statues represented, Rai returned his attention to his friend, wanting to know what he was doing since he left. "And what about you Jack? Have you been doing anything interesting?"

"The same as always to be honest. Minor research on those two main fossils in the museum." Jack pointed to said building. "More on a few others they just imported and 'less than I'd like' research on latios and latias. So, all in all, neverending studies."

"I see," Rai replied. "Sounds like late nights."

"Only four or five days a week, but the city pays me well for my research and for the fossils in the museum."

Rai shook his head at him. "And you're still a workaholic aren't you?" he joked, still remembering him as such.

"Hey now, I love what I do even in a different area than my specialization." Jack grinned at Rai. "We're almost there." They both rounded a corner after crossing a canal courtesy of a small bridge and continued down a narrow street. Rai still noticed how amazing the view was. Even from there he could see the entire stone platform, the museum, the docks he arrived from, and the sea beyond. The city's architecture was especially eye catching and memorable. "Ah, here we are." Jack stopped in front of a two story building that was side by side with the water canal.

Rai examined the two story building that was connected to a couple more shops and homes on the right side, which also held the same style and architect. Compared to Jack's previous home, it was twice as big. "Is this it?"

"Yes," Jack answered, pulling out his keys from his coat pocket before unlocking the door, inviting Rai inside to a spacious yet crowded interior filled with bookshelves, computer terminals and tons of paper. Same old Jack, Rai thought to himself. "Don't mind the mess. I haven't had time to clean up yet."

"When _do_you clean up?" Rai teased the truth. With every visit with Jack, came a maze of unavoidable research papers scattered throughout his place.

"Ha ha," he slowly scoffed. "Like your place was any different."

Rai merely grinned at the truth in his words, leaving him without a comeback. Instead, he examined the interior home, taking note of two floors and visible rooms from the front door. The walls were masterfully created from a white coloured stone which were supported by columns of wood. Pictures hung on the walls offered memories of Jack's past visits, from local areas to regional trips. He noticed a couple portraits of Jack and himself from their earlier years, when he still lived in Alto Mare. That was before Jack studied the fossils in the museum.

Jack removed his shoes and hung his house keys before mentioning Rai to follow him to the second level. Once past all the research equipment to the other end of the house and up the stairs, Jack introduced his friend to the living quarters on the second level. Complete with three bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, a living room, and one bathroom.

The first room once up the stairs, was Jack's guest room. "Here we are," Jack said, inviting Rai into a medium sized bedroom. "This is yours."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you Jack," Rai said, setting down his bag on the double bed.

Jack nodded. "Anytime. You're always welcome here. By the way, how long are you staying in Altomare?"

The response came as a shrug from Rai. "I'm not sure. A week perhaps, maybe longer."

"Excellent. Plenty of time to win a few battles from you." Jack chuckled. "I am anxious to see what new Pokémon you've caught in your travels. Perhaps it will assist me in my research."

"We'll see about th-" Rai was suddenly interrupted by a ring from inside Jack's pocket.

Sighing, Jack produced a cell phone from his lab coat. "Sorry Rai. Excuse me," he apologised, pushing a button on the device before bringing it up to his ear. "Jack speaking... Yes? Where? I see... No, leave the specimens in the current conditions until I arrive... Ok, I'll be right there." Closing the call, he slid the cell phone back into his coat pocket and sighed again.

Listening to the call and observing his reaction, Rai already knew Jack's work was never to be left alone. "Never could catch a break could you?" Rai laughed.

Jack ran a hand through his aging hair, wishing he could give his friend a more detailed tour of his home. "Unfortunately, no," he admitted, hanging his head. "Anyway, make yourself comfortable and I'll try return before dusk."

Rai nodded before sitting on the bed's side, watching Jack walk out of sight.

"Oh! And Rai!" Jack suddenly spoke, peeking his head from around the corner, a worrisome expression on his face. "Try not to let your Pokémon destroy my research again."

Chuckling at the memory of shredded and burnt papers in Jack's previous home, Rai held up his hands. "Don't worry! It won't happen."

"Right..." he said in disbelief, disappearing from sight again.

Speaking of Pokémon, Rai thought, finding his Pokéballs before holding the six miniaturized spheres in his hands. "You guys are probably hungry," he spoke to the Pokémon inside.

So without further delay, he clipped the six Pokeballs back into their respective places on his belt before swinging his bag around his shoulder that held the appropriate supplies. The front door closed with a click, indicating Jack's departure just as Rai made his way downstairs, trying to recall the best place in Alto Mare to feed the six Pokemon; a spacious, secluded area preferably. The first place that came to mind was the Pokemon Centre but remembering back, it was on the other end of the city, unless they built another one, which was very unlikely.

Then he recalled an area at the edge of the city which wasn't too far from Jack's home. It was a small section of Alto Mare, barely known by anyone the last he visited, and large enough for a group. That area consisted of a small forest, a soft ground of grass, and a field. Remembering back all those years ago, Rai would spend some hot days relaxing in the shade of a tree, watching the ocean sparkle in the distance with Typhlosion, who was just a small quilava at the time.

Rai smiled. It was perfect. Carefully stepping through the minefield of research papers and books on the floor, he eventually made it to the door and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the ocean air. The city always had a calm, peaceful feeling to it. Alto Mare was, after all, a popular tourist destination. He reached to his waist and found Typhlosion's Pokeball, enlarging the device before releasing the fire type onto the stone walkways.

Typhlosion stood tall, stretching and yawning loudly from his time inside the device. Catching his trainer's eyes, he blinked before noticing the stone building behind Rai which led to curiosity forcing him to eye the surroundings.

While Typhlosion was examining his surroundings, Rai patiently waited, hoping his trusty fire companion would eventually recognize the city.

"Remember this place?" Rai asked, placing a hand behind the fire type's head. Typhlosion gazed up at Rai for a second then back the surroundings. For Typhlosion, it all seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out why. The fire type met his trainers eyes once more, noticing the necklace he always wore around his neck. A necklace with a silver wolf figure hanging from it. The wolf necklace...

Typhlosion went wide eyed as the memories rushed like a wave all at once, quickly moving to the stone rails that separated the walkways from the canals before rediscovering the two statues fixated high above on two pillars. Latios and latias; the ones Rai always mentioned. Now he remembered; Jack, the legend about the Eon duo, their favourite garden, the sparring matches against Jack's Pokemon, the entire evenings they spent together trying to find the Eon Dragons... And _her_. Typhlosion remembered everything, from the first day they arrived till the day they had to leave it all behind.

Rai walked up beside his partner, leaning against the guardrail, grinning. Judging from the stare Typhlosion gave the statues, he definitely remembered something. "It's been too long since we last came here, seven years ago," Rai reminded him. "You and I have both been through a lot in that time, haven't we?"

Typhlosion happily nodded, watching the one of many boats slowly travel along the canal just below them, with the tourists pointing out what features they loved about the island city.

"You were a quilava when we once lived here... You and I used to race each other around the city," Rai chuckled.

The past memories easily came forward for the fire type. He remembered winning those races.

Rai ruffled the navy coloured fur on top of Typhlosion's head, looking down on him. "Come. Let's go find that garden we always went to. The others are probably eager to get some fresh air and eat."

At the mention of eating, Typhlosion felt his stomach growl. But he ignored it and focused his mind on the garden instead as he walked alongside Rai down the street. Just like his trainer, the fire type too loved the small, peaceful garden Rai always took him to spend the day. The fresh breezes, the sound of the waves hitting the rocks, the sparkling sea, and the clear sunny sky always made for an enjoyable day.

"Remembering old times Typhlosion?" Rai asked his pókemon, who seemed to be deep in thought. His Typhlosion let out an affirmative sound in response as they walked. Rai narrowed his eyes down the street, recognizing the landmarks the more they got closer to the garden. "Me too. I can still vividly remember all the hours we spent exploring the city," he said. To the sides, most of the shops have either been replaced by new ones or have been renovated. Still, the city felt and looked the same. "I think we are close."

The streets were starting to become less crowded. Less and less shops, and more residential buildings occupied the streets as they continued towards their garden. Fewer people stood by various wooden stands, choosing their next product, being either food or souvenirs, while the rest made their way toward the centre of the city.

Rai was certain as he kept his sight where he needed to go. Only a couple more streets and they should be-

"Raaawwwrrrr!" a tiny voice shrieked.

Rai's heart skipped a beat when he heard the cry of a tiny Pokemon on the ground before quickly noticing that he stepped on something. But before he could think any further on the matter, a small jolt of electricity surged throughout his body only for a second, forcing him to instantly step back in surprise. After steadying himself, he quickly found a small shinx cowering behind someone's feet, licking its stepped-on tail. Behind him, Typhlosion naturally acted and prepared for the worst until he saw the the cat-like pokemon hissing at them from its cover, clearly in pain.

The girl who the shinx hid behind gasped as soon as she heard her Pokemon's cries and looked down until she followed the shinx's angry glare at a young guy and his typhlosion. She instantly halted her shopping with the small food stand and turned around to glare daggers at Rai.

"What did you do to Shinx?!" she yelled at him with clenched fists, ready to defend her Pokemon.

Rai found himself speechless, being forced to take another step back from the dark blue-haired girl. "Um. Sorry."

Her quick temper faded as she examined Rai with wide eyes, not believing what she was seeing. Typhlosion too relaxed, inching closer to the shinx to make sure it was ok.

A few silent moments passed by as Rai didn't understand why the girl didn't look angry anymore, not until her face and form reminded him of a friend long ago.

"...Rai? Is that you?" She inched her head forward to him, squinting, trying to recall if it really was the boy she remembered.

No, it couldn't be, Rai thought. He too had trouble believing who was right in front of him. She was a slim person featuring lengthy blue hair with a silver feather clipped onto a few strands, semi-loose jeans, a two piece red and white shirt, and a crafted bracelet. Rai eventually nodded, beginning to recognize who the girl was. "The one and only."

The girl received a burst of happiness. She produced a wide smile, closing her eyes shut before hugging Rai tightly. "It's really you!" Now there was no doubt in Rai's mind. Before he had the chance to return his old friend's hug, she quickly released and stared into his eyes. "I hope you remember me," she teased.

A grin came to Rai's face. Of course Rai had talked with her on some occasions but time has revealed just how much she has grown over the years. Her once short blue hair was now longer and she was taller, perhaps a little more so than he was. He had to admit, age has been kind to her because she was more beautiful now that she was as a young woman.

"Come now Katherine," Rai said. "I would never."

Katherine joyfully smiled at his response. "When did you get in?! And why didn't you tell me?!" she attacked, one question after the other.

"I arrived not too long ago actually. Jack met with me at the ferries and he showed me to his home," Rai explained.

Typhlosion leaned down at Shinx who fearfully hid behind Katherine's legs, carefully eyeing the fire type in case he attacked suddenly. Typhlosion pulled away in guilt when the flash Pokemon looked ready to cry its heart out as tears slowly dropped from its yellow eyes, still holding the injured tail close. Unknown to the fire type, Shinx began glowing a faint yellow around its body, both Katherine and Rai unaware.

"Jack?" Katherine started, tilting her head. "How's the good professor doing? I haven't seen him in-" She stopped abruptly and looked down, feeling the brush of Shinx's fur against her leg. "Awww. I'm sorry Shinx!" Katherine immediately felt horrible for completely forgetting about her Pokemon, carefully picking up Shinx to cradle the teary Pokemon in her arms. "Did that mean Rai step on your tail?"

The glow started to fade as Shinx simply burrowed her face into Katherine's arm, hurt more emotionally than physically. Typhlosion stood by Rai's side again as his trainer scratched the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Is Shinx alright?" Rai asked.

Checking the small Pokemon's tail over carefully, Katherine found Shinx was alright before answering. "She's fine. Probably just a little sore."

"That's a relief." Rai answered honestly.

Katherine gasped, finally noticing Typhlosion standing next to Rai, rivaling his height. "Hey! Is that Quilava?"

"Yes." Rai nodded, placing a hand around his partner. "He evolved during our travels a few years ago. Meet Typhlosion."

"Wow! Hi Typhlosion!" exclaimed Katherine, reaching a hand out to which Typhlosion greeted in his own way and allowed her to pet the top of his head. Katherine giggled and stood up straight, meeting Rai's eyes once more. "So where are you and Typhlosion heading?"

"Do you remember that small garden I took you to a few times when I still lived here? It's by the city's edge, not far from here."

Katherine nodded. "Of course! We spent so much time in that garden, there's no way I could forget that place. I still visit it from time to time actually."

"Well, I'm heading there to feed my Pókemon. If you like you can come with me. After all, we haven't spoke to each other in quite some time"

Without hesitation, she nodded again. "Sure! It's lunch time anyway, and I have to feed my pókemon too. But first I have to head home to grab the rest of my team and drop off groceries. Why don't I meet you there? I won't take long."

"Sure. I'll be waiting."

Katherine smiled and picked up a few plastic bags off the ground next to her using a free hand. "Ok. Be right back!" With that said, she began walking in the opposite direction towards the centre of the city in a fast pace, but slow enough not to disturb Shinx. After all that time, Rai finally returned to visit; she couldn't wait to spend more time with him.

(((((((((())))))))))

Unbeknownst to everyone, a few miles off the city, the Pókemon reached its destination. It was that area where it felt the disturbance of the currents of the sea, yet there was nothing strange or out of place. The rising underwater landforms told the Pokemon of an island, above the water's surface. On that island, stood a city. To remain hidden, the Pokemon continued to conceal itself under the covers of water, laying eyes on the manmade structures while it floated seamlessly in place. It wasn't the first time it had seen human structures, yet they were always fascinating to observe. However, the presence of this city was both good as bad news. The good news was that the city was intact, hence something stopped the sea of doing any damaged to it. The bad news was that the Pokemon held knowledge of the city, thus recalling who lived and protected it.

The Pókemon was tempted to go, but there was no entry into the city without being discovered. The canals were way too small and they weren't deep enough to go unnoticed by those who might be watching the water's surface. And flying wasn't even worth thinking off, even at night. No, there had to be another way, but how? The Pokemon pondered about how to get to them for some time before an idea arose. It was risky, for it could attract curious people, but it was the only chance.

Now, patience was needed until the darkness of night.


	3. Chapter 3

After fifteen minutes of walking, Rai along with his Typhlosion finally arrived at their destination. They had to deviate off the street's end since they've reached the city's limit, further out was water as far as the eye could see. Trees and vegetation began crowding the grassy area as residential buildings disappeared the deeper they went. As they walked through the garden, both trainer and Pokemon couldn't believe how much was still the same as they remembered.

"It hasn't changed a bit in all these years." Rai spoke to his friend, who gave an affirmative nod.

They both continued to move towards their favourite spot in the garden, and when they reached it, they breathed in fresh open air the ocean offered them. Rai and Typhlosion just stood there, entranced by the beautiful water horizon, which reflected the sun's vast light in sparkles. A few moments passed before Rai decided to let his other pókemon out. He unclipped the five miniature pókeballs and enlarged them.

"Alright then, out you go guys." Rai threw the pókeballs in the air, and they all popped open, revealing the Pokémon contained inside. One by one, the rest of Rai's active team appeared before them. Hydreigon, Mightyena, Metagross, Haunter, and Zoroark. Both Hydreigon and Metagross relaxed in place, seeming to enjoy the area while Mightyena and Zoroark made their way toward Rai casually. But it was Haunter who instantly tackled Rai to the ground excitedly for a massive hug, crying out with glee.

Rai laughed, uselessly trying to pry off the ghost type. "Nice to see you too Haunter." Even before Rai caught him, Haunter has always been one crazy Pokémon; playing pranks on both people and Pokémon and causing mischief wherever he went. "Alright, alright. I have some food for you if you get off."

Interested, Haunter immediately floated above his trainer and waited. Rai produced a small can from his bag and held it up to Haunter who took it in hand. All the can said was "Food" on the label. Rai fought back a smile and watched as Haunter moved to open the cap, wondering what kind of food was inside. The moment the cap was removed, springy snakes of bright colours jumped out and flew into the air, surprising Haunter as he watched the crafted snakes with wide eyes.

Rai immediately fell over in laughter, nearly knocking over Typhlosion, glad he finally got Haunter back from his previous pranks he pulled on him. Haunter too began laughing loudly; he always enjoyed those kinds of surprises even if he was on the receiving end.

Once Rai settled down, laid flat on the grass, he opened his eyes to the sight of Haunter looking above him with his usual huge smile. "Got you good, didn't I Haunter?"

With a mischievous grin, Haunter turned completely around for a few seconds and back again, this time holding a huge black sphere with a lit fuse on the top, his huge grin never fading. Every one of Rai's Pokémon quickly rushed for cover the second they caught sight of Haunter, but Rai didn't think to move as his eyes went wide. "Oh come on Haunter! Really?!" he yelled while Haunter laughed maniacally.

Bang! Black smoke surrounded a small radius of the area with a sudden blast, covering Rai with black markings except his eyes as he covered them. Haunter laughed constantly the entire time, enjoying every second of it, the bomb missing from his hold. A couple moments later, Rai found himself beginning to laugh along with Haunter, knowing it was all just another prank.

Some time passed by when Rai dusted and cleaned himself off by the water's edge, splashing his face to make sure the dust was all removed. All six of his Pokémon have already been fed and now, Hydreigon slept under the shade while the others watched the shiny mightyena and zoroark playfully spar in a small field nearby.

Rai wiped his face with a small towel he brought before walking over to a nearby tree to sit against it, wondering when Katherine will show up. That was the tree he always sat against, even when he was younger; the closest tree to the ocean's entrance which offered the best view and shade in the whole garden. He took a deep breath, relaxing his head against the wood of the old tree, observing the never ending blue before him.

"I still can't believe nothing has changed these past years, as if Dialga himself doesn't want it to change either." Rai closed his eyes and focused on the sounds around him. The ocean breeze, the trees whistling with their leaves, Zoroark and Mightyena sparring, Haunter's crazy laugh, somebody's footsteps, the- Wait, footsteps? Rai opened his eyes and was about to peek behind the tree when he heard...

"Rai, where are you?" Katherine shouted.

"I'm here" he responded, standing up before shaking the dust off of his pants. Katherine followed his voice, caught sight of Rai behind a tree, and made her way to him with a small backpack around her shoulder, full of supplies and food, the little shinx closely in tow.

Immediately, Katherine noticed six Pokémon behind Rai's position; most of them unknown to her. The ones she never seen before amazed her to no end. "Are those all your Pokémon Rai?" She pointed.

"Yep, every single one of them. Took a lot of effort but definitely worth it." Rai proudly claimed.

"Wow!" The first Pokémon she moved to look at was the brutal Pokémon.

Rai walked to her side, careful of the shinx this time, and started introducing them. "Katherine, meet Hydreigon, the brutal Pokémon. Hydreigon, Katherine, an old friend." Hydreigon slightly bowed his three heads and let out a low grunt.

"Hi Hydreigon." She smiled, intrigued by its huge form and three heads. "Nice to meet you." She turned back to Rai. "He has three heads, does that mean..."

Rai immediately knew what she meant. "No, only the middle head thinks... Sometimes." Not a second passed as Rai received a soft hit from one of Hydreigon's heads, making Katherine giggle. At the same time the little shinx hid behind Katherine's legs, clearly intimidated by the size and appearance of the Pokémon in front of her.

"Next in line we have Metagross. Contrary to my dear friend Hydreigon, Metagross has not only one, but four brains." And yet again, Rai received another whack from Hydreigon.

Katherine nodded, unaware of Rai's beating behind her. "I actually had a few chances to see metagross when I lived in Hoenn." Metagross watched her walk up to it, performing constant calculations of her movements before she placed a hand above his eyes and smiled. "Nice to meet you too Metagross." Metagross happily greeted her in its own way before Rai mentioned her to his remaining Pokémon.

"And now we move to... " Rai fell silent when he noticed that Haunter was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Haunter?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ahhhh," Katherine screamed as she felt two invisible hands pull her up from under her arms. Shinx started crying out to her, a little confidence brewing in the small Pokemon for an electric attack. Rai turned around when he heard her scream and saw her already head height off the ground. He didn't need to think twice about who was lifting her up.

"Haunter, put her down. NOW." Rai didn't actually yell, but his voice was loud enough to make it clear to Haunter that he needed to put her down. Haunter made himself visible from behind her but the second he followed his trainer's command, a small bolt of electricity hit him from below. He let out a small yelp in surprise and almost dropped Katherine. He looked down and saw the small shinx crying out to her trainer. Haunter looked to the girl he was holding, and then back at the shinx. He realized that he was the one who made the small electric Pokémon cry, and it broke his heart, even if he didn't have one. After carefully lowering Katherine to the ground, he returned to Rai's side with a sad and guilty expression.

Katherine steadied her rapid breathing, more frightened about being snuck up on than heights. Shinx rushed up to her legs and rubbed them affectionately, glad that she wasn't hurt. "It's ok Shinx," she reassured, placing the small Pokémon in her arms for comfort before gazing back at Haunter and Rai. "That was a little scary."

"Sorry for that," Rai apologised, nervously running his hand through his hair. "Haunter tends to be quite the prankster. Especially with new people."

"Its fine. I'm sure Haunter means no harm."

"No, not at all. He just loves to play innocent pranks on people, but if he notices that he's going to far, he'll stop. He would've stopped even if I hadn't said anything because of Shinx."

Shinx peeked at Rai from under Katherine's arm at the mention of her name, receiving a pet of appreciation from her trainer to which she enjoyed. Haunter's frown grew even more but it wasn't long before Katherine noticed and felt sorry for him. "Don't be sad Haunter. You were just having fun." Katherine smiled at him. Despite Katherine's words, Haunter still felt down but he made an effort to smile at her.

Rai sighed. "Anyway, that's Haun-" He was suddenly interrupted by a loud yelp over by the rest of his Pokémon. Both Katherine and Rai immediately switched their attention over to them and saw Mightyena releasing a bite off Zoroark's arm, which looked like it hurt more than it should. Zoroark took a few steps back, naturally growling at Mightyena who backed off apologetically. "Hey! Knock it off you two!"

Hearing their trainers yell, both Mightyena and Zoroark froze on the spot, Zoroark holding his paw inward slightly. Katherine admired how well trained they all were, even Typhlosion who merely observed the spar.

Rai noticed the way Zoroark held his paw and became concerned. "Are you ok Zoroark?" The two dark types always had a history of playful competition, and Rai knew this; the two would never intentionally hurt the other. Zoroark gave a nod for clarification. "Good. Alright come here guys," he told the three Pokémon.

The colours and form of Zoroark had caught Katherine's interest, having not seen it before. She knew that moment which one was her favourite, wishing she had a Zoroark of her own already. But it was the golden Mightyena who really stood out from the group, being the mightyena she wasn't used to seeing, and she saw quite a bit living in Hoenn. She began wondering where he managed to catch a shiny mightyena.

Zoroark and Mightyena were the first to stand before Rai and Katherine, followed by Typhlosion, the two dark type's casting glances at who the girl was.

"Of course you already met Typhlosion," Rai told her, who smiled at said Pokemon and nodded. "But I'd like you to meet Mightyena and Zoroark. You two, meet Katherine, she's a good friend of mine. Oh, and Shinx too."

Both Pokémon relaxed knowing she was a good friend of their trainer. Mightyena decided to get to know her a little better and took a few steps towards Katherine. She in return, extended her hand towards him. He cocked his head slightly and sniffed her a few times, then, he happily touched Katherine's hand with his forehead, which made Katherine smile.

"Nice to meet you Mightyena, you're a very beautiful Pokémon." She petted the shiny a few times, which he clearly enjoyed, before putting her attention on the other dark type.

"And nice to meet you too, Zoroark. I have to admit, you're the most impressing; I've never seen a zoroark before," she said, admiring his red and grey fur. "All your Pokémon are incredible Rai!" All of Rai's team got a sense of pride hearing Katherine's comment, including Haunter. They all started to like her already.

"One of the joys of traveling. I met a whole variety of them."

For a moment, Katherine wished she had traveled as much as he did until she remembered her own Pokémon. She excitedly looked Rai in the eyes. "You wanna see my Pokémon?"

"Sure." Rai nodded, interested. Mightyena padded up next to Katherine, happily waiting for Katherine to release her Pokémon so he can meet them.

She carefully set Shinx down on the grass, who nervously moved away from Mightyena to the far side of Katherine's legs, before unclipping her pokéballs from her belt, enlarged them, and threw five red and white spheres into the air in a swift motion. "Come on out guys!"

They opened in mid air, revealing the Pokémon they contained. These were: Swellow, Absol, Minccino, Altaria and Samurott. All of them stretched out, trying to learn where they were, but only Samurott succeeded; he knew this place all too well.

"Everyone," Katherine called out to each of them, kindly pointing to Rai and his Pokémon. "I'd like you to meet Rai! And behind us, are his Pokémon. Say hi!"

Almost all of her Pokémon greeted in their own way as they gazed at Rai's Pokemon, except the minccino. The chinchilla Pokémon instantly caught sight of Shinx by Katherine's feet and jealousy kicked in. None else but Katherine knew about Shinx's and Minccino's history as rivals. It made her giggle when Minccino rushed up to hug her free leg while both squeaked their yells to the other.

"First," she said, smiling at the two Pokémon at her feet. "We have Minccino and Shinx; the two youngest ones."

"Those two don't get along?" Rai commented, watching them argue.

"Not all the time, but when they have to work together, you'd be surprised about how well they cooperate." Katherine picked up Minccino who secretly stuck his tongue out at Shinx about being first. "Minccino, this is Rai; my friend." The small, grey Pokémon smiled and said 'hi' in his language, looking cute for him.

Rai leaned at eye level with Minccino. "Hi there," he greeted before looking up at her. "How old are Minccino and Shinx?"

"Shinx is only one and Minccino is almost two."

"Wow, only one year old and already firing electricity bolts. I didn't expect that from a domesticated Pokémon."

Katherine knelt down and placed Minccino on the grass before petting the top of Shinx's head softly. "Well, it's only when she's separated from me that she'll try. Or if she thinks I'm in trouble." Shinx began purring, enjoying her trainer's touch, much to Minccino's dislike. "'A long journey starts with a single step.' Isn't that right Shinx?"

"And what about Minccino? Does he know any moves yet?" Rai asked, noticing the little chinchilla Pokémon giving glares to Shinx.

"Just beginner moves," Katherine said, standing up to meet him. "Moves like Swift, Encore and DoubleSlap."

"And Shinx?"

"Pretty much the same. Tackle, Leer... And a developing Spark attack."

Not far from the two trainers, Swellow convinced Absol to team up and introduce themselves to Rai's Pokémon. The more curious one, Altaria, was already one step ahead and now happily greeted himself to Hydreigon and Metagross, not a speck of fear from their intimidating appearance. Finally, Samurott found the ocean's view and went to lie over by Rai's spot, enjoying the oceanic air.

At the two trainers feet, Mightyena inched his way closer to Minccino and Shinx, lowering his head to pick up their scent and greet himself to them. Shinx noticed immediately and nervously moved away. Minccino however, noticed and playfully jumped on top of the golden mightyena, trying to get a ride. The dark type happily dropped down and rolled, instantly finding the small Pokémon playful. Just watching the two managed to stir jealousy into the Shinx and soon, she wanted to play as well. She rushed up to the two and jumped onto Mightyena, the two small Pokemon playfully trying to take him down.

Katherine giggled at the sight of the three Pokémon before pulling at Rai's arm to the rest of her Pokémon. "Come on, I'll show you the rest!"

Swellow and Absol were next. After they moved on from Zoroark and Hydreigon, both Pokémon greeted Rai kindly as Katherine explained their regular attitudes and personalities. Rai found that Swellow was very loyal and an optimistic. Absol on the other hand was more of a lone wolf, deviating away from Katherine's group when together but very protective of her trainer. Rai took an interest in Absol's lonely background because she told him that she found Absol injured on a small mountain in Hoenn, and managed to heal most of her wounds. Katherine told him that it was then that Absol decided to live alongside her and since, slowly but surely, Absol began getting comfortable with other Pokémon, the first being Swellow who was a small taillow at the time.

It then came to Altaria. The flying type was called over and he lightly landed on top of Rai's head, causing Katherine to burst out laughing. Altaria happily said hi without a care in the world, lowering his head upside down to stare Rai in the face from the Pokémon's perch.

Next, Katherine recalled one of the reasons why she came out to the garden; to feed her Pokemon. She pulled out the appropriate supplies and gave each of her team their share of food, with Rai's kind help. But when it came down to giving Samurott his food, she found him sleeping near the water's edge, under the shade of a tree. In any case, Katherine lowered his bowl next to him so he'd find it when he awoke before taking a seat next to Rai who was sat under the shade of his favourite tree, gazing out to the magnificent view.

Katherine extended her legs out in front of her, closing her eyes to take a deep breath. "I always loved coming here... Ever since you brought me the first time."

"Me too." Rai grinned. "I've missed visiting this place."

From the corner of her eye, Katherine watched Rai stare out to sea. It was him that she missed being around, and she was happy to have the opportunity to spend time together with him once more. "How have you been? Last time we talked you were still lurking around Sinnoh five months ago."

"The same as always. Going here and there, seeing new places, battling with other trainers, occasionally catching a new Pokémon, and enjoying life with those I already have. And to be honest, a few days ago I was still in Sinnoh."

"Really?" Katherine tilted her head at him. "I heard they have cool Pokémon and chilly weather... One day, I'd like to visit that region," she said, already staring into the sky, dreaming about the location. "Did you catch any Pokémon there?"

Rai nodded his head. "Yep, and know that if you ever want to travel, you could always tag along with me. Now, to answer your question, I haven't got any Pokémon from Sinnoh, so I'll be going again and try to catch a lucario or a spiritomb."

Hearing Rai's offer, Katherine smiled warmly, greatly considering a trip to another region with him. "I'd love to go with you, just let me know when you leave." She thought for a moment, trying to recall the two Pokémon he mentioned. "I don't think I've seen a lucario or spiritomb before..."

Rai chuckled at Katherine's enthusiasm about travelling with him. "Sorry to tell you I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I just got here, and I'm planning on staying here for a while."

"Awww," she whined, but glad about his decision.

Remembering she didn't know how a Lucario or a Spiritomb looked like, he grabbed his Pokédex. "As to lucario and spiritomb, I'm not surprised that you haven't heard about them. They're quite rare, specially spiritombs." He pushed some buttons on the small device and made the pictures of lucario and spiritomb appear. Then he passed it to Katherine so she would be able to see what Pokémon he was going to catch. At least try to catch.

The first one she saw was spiritomb, which made her shiver slightly. "This one looks creepy." The next was lucario. Instantly, she had taken a liking to the aura Pokémon, from its form to the blue, black and cream colours; especially the Pokemon's crimson eyes and the silver spikes. "Wow. I've never seen a Pokémon like this one before... I think I might have to catch one before you do Rai," she teased him, a wide grin on her face as she handed the device back to its owner. It was true, after seeing a picture for the first time, Katherine now wanted to have a lucario as a partner.

Rai raised a brow. "Is that a challenge I hear?"

She smiled incredulously and giggled. "You bet! But, let's wait till we actually go to Sinnoh."

He placed the Pokédex back into his pocket and relaxed against the tree again. "Yeah. What about you Katherine? Do anything interesting as of late?"

"Actually," she started, moving a few strands of her blue hair behind her ear in habit. "I recently competed in the Tour de Alto Mare."

"Oh? How did that turn out?" Rai asked, recalling his friend participating in the annual race many times before.

She sighed, holding a sorrowful smile. "Came in fourth place this time."

"And what's so bad about finishing fourth?" Rai asked, intrigued as to why she was so suddenly down.

"Well." She bit her lip. "I was hoping to win the medallion this time."

Rai nodded slowly. She never managed to get first place in the race, and it was obvious that, after all these years, she wanted to get first. "I see. Sadly enough, there isn't much I can do for you."

"There's always next year, I guess," Katherine tried saying optimistically. At the corner of her eye, she noticed her samurott walking along the water's edge toward them, wanting to be near, the two trainers standing to meet him. His trainer affectionately rubbed the side of his muzzle with a smile before he gave a stare at Rai.

"Wow. A samurott already?" Rai commented, picturing the once little oshawott.

"Yeah, Samurott was my partner in the race." Katherine softly lifted Samurott's face up to meet hers, the same thought in her mind as Rai's. "Remember Rai?"

To Samurott, Rai definitely looked familiar, but nothing came as he watched the trainer walk directly in front of him and pull out a necklace from around his neck.

"Here, maybe this might help." Rai smiled, holding the silver wolf in front for the water type to examine. At the sight of the necklace, Katherine silently gasped, a great wave of happiness radiating off her from the fact that he still wore it.

Right away, Samurott's mind was filled with mental pictures and memories of Rai when the water type was a small oshawott. But the most memorable was the silver wolf, more specifically when Katherine gave Rai that necklace. He recalled her having so much trouble finding the perfect gift all those years ago, until she found that silver wolf. Katherine was so happy when Rai told her he liked it.

Samurott brought himself forward to Rai's hand affectionately, making him gladly pet near his white whiskers. Finally, the water type vaguely remembered the boy who introduced him to Katherine as her first Pokémon; he was forever grateful to Rai for doing so.

"Awww." Katherine smiled at Samurott's reaction. "Yep, he remembers now."

"Tell me Samurott, how strong have you gotten over these past years?" Rai said quietly as he looked at the water type, whose eyes widened. Was he really asking what he thought he was asking? Rai smiled, knowing that Samurott knew what he was going to say. Rai turned back towards Katherine. "I'm challenging you, and your Samurott to a one on one battle." He said it loud enough for everybody to hear, and they did. The Pokémon of both trainers watched their trainers, and waited to hear Katherine's answer.

Katherine grinned. "You're going to regret that."

Now it was Rai's turn to grin. "We'll see, we'll see. But not here. Do you know where we could have our little spar?"

"I know a public arena where we can battle. Let's gather our team." Rai nodded and they both grabbed their pokéballs and, one by one, recalled their Pokémon.

(((((((((())))))))))

"Here we are." Katherine said as she mentioned toward the field before them, the shinx cradled in her arms as usual. Two public practice fields, side by side, occupied one side of a small park and a grassy field occupied the other. In the distance, people and Pokémon strolled along the trails or played in the field, enjoying the sunny day. She smiled when she found the two practice fields empty for use. "Luckily for us, we have the arena to ourselves," she commented.

The park Katherine brought Rai to was merely down the street of their garden. The location remained off the shore of the ocean, just like the garden, but the only difference was that it was surrounded by water canals making it accessible only by bridge. The memory was faint but Rai eventually recognized the area.

Excitement brewed within both trainers, more so in Katherine; she couldn't wait to battle Rai. Without further delay, they both found their respective spots on each side of the rectangular battlefield and stood facing the other.

"Alright shinx, I need to you be on the ground for a moment," Katherine said while she softly put the small shinx on the ground, much to the electric Pokémon's dislike.

"Alright then, Samurott, let's go!" Katherine shouted as she enlarged and tossed a pokéball in the air with an upper hand throw. Samurott appeared on the ground in a battle stance, already searching for the unlucky trainer, but when he saw Rai on the other side, he wasn't so sure anymore about Rai being the unlucky one. On the other hand, facing Rai gave him the perfect opportunity to show him how strong he's gotten.

"I've noticed that you were quite interested in my Zoroark," Rai said with a raised voice as he unclipped a pokéball. "So I'll fight with him." After saying that, he threw his pokeball in the air, releasing his battle ready zoroark.

"I wish you good luck Rai, you'll need it to win this match," she said overconfidently. "Samurott, start with water gun!" Samurott opened his mouth and launched a powerful torrent of water, directly going to Zoroark.

However, neither Zoroark nor Rai flinched. At the moment one would think the attack was going to make contact, Rai acted. "Dodge." Zoroark obeyed and dodged the water gun by merely sidestepping.

Katherine gritted her teeth. "That's a fast zoroark. His speed's going to be a problem," she said to herself.

On the other side of the field Rai grinned. "Let's see how much stronger you've both have gotten," he said silently as well. "Shadow Ball." Zoroark stepped forward and built up the energy needed to produce a condensed dark sphere in-between his claws. It didn't take long before the dark type launched it with speed at Samurott.

Katherine acted quickly. "Use Ice Beam to stop it!" The water type opened its maw and fired the Ice Beam without hesitation. The beam of ice met the Shadow Ball, but the elements didn't collide, making both attacks continue on their projected path. Samurott and Katherine didn't expect the Shadow Ball and merely blinked before the attack directly hit Samurott's chest, making Katherine's side of the field covered by smoke of the aftermath. On the opposite end, Zoroark too didn't expect their attack and witnessed the beam fly straight through the Shadow Ball before reacting to dodge. Unfortunately, the dark type wasn't fast enough and the Ice Beam landed on his foot, freezing it to the ground.

Both trainers gasped and called to their Pokémon the moment each attack hit their target. Samurott was first to recover while the dark type struggled to break the chunk of ice.

"Samurott, hurry! Fury Cutter!" Samurott saw the opportunity like his trainer did and closed the distance between his opponent before revealing a sword hidden in his armor. But before Samurott's attack made contact, Zoroark heard his trainer's command and executed a Protect that shielded the dark type from the multiple slashes.

Rai noticed the ice that held Zoroark down was seconds away from breaking and planned his next attack. "Double Team," he whispered. In mere milliseconds, exact copies of Zoroark surrounded Samurott, overwhelming the water type. Each zoroark copy held the same image as the original, down to the block of ice.

Katherine groaned in frustration, scrambling her thoughts to counter such a tricky move. She didn't have long to think however as all copies of Zoroark broke free from the ice before each of their sharp claws began glowing dark purple, indicating a Night Slash attack Rai planned. Barely away from panic, Katherine shouted out the most effective move she thought of for a time like this. "Samurott, use Blizzard to surround yourself!" Samurott already had the same move in mind, having it prepared even before Katherine made the call. Just as all zoroark copies quickly moved in one circle that shrunk around Samurott, the water type directed his maw in every direction, sending a freezing blast of ice shards and powerful blizzard-like winds at each copy, eliminating each decoy three at a time.

Both trainers couldn't see through the strong icy winds so they turned to rely on their Pokémon to come out standing. Inside the small storm however, Zoroark found his opening with only one other decoy remaining and performed the Night Slash across Samurott's face from his blind spot. Rai grinned when Zoroark jumped to clear away from the snowy winds, finding that those winds started to eventually die down.

When it did, Samurott was struggling to stand again from being knocked down, a clear red slash across his face that made Katherine gasp. The battle was his, thought Rai, a slight smile across his face. "Finish with Night Daze." Immediately, Zoroark's eyes started glowing light blue before a dark, intimidating aura began growing at his raised arms. Samurott almost stood fully again but barely; the last attack almost dazed him causing the muscles in his legs to shake unintentionally every now and then. But his body betrayed him from that critical hit, forcing him to collapse onto his side for recovery with slow, heavy breaths. All the samurott could do was watch his opponent execute the next, and probably last attack.

The second Zoroark moved to finalize the Night Daze by connecting his claws to the ground which held the condensed dark attack, Katherine instantly reacted and rushed to kneel down in front of her Pokémon in a protective gesture, arms wrapped around the water type's neck. "Stop!" she shouted, bracing herself with eyes closed tight from the incoming attack, not wanting to see her Pokémon in any more pain.

The little shinx cried out to her, wanting to go with her, but terrified at the same time at the thought of herself and her trainer getting hurt by the dark type's attack.

In unison, the hearts of Rai and Zoroark skipped a beat. Neither of them had seen any trainer act to protect their Pokémon so suddenly before. Katherine was Rai's friend, there wasn't any possible way Zoroark would intentionally hurt her; Rai wouldn't allow it. But it was already too late, the attack was already in its final phase. Given the little amount of time, Zoroark was forced to release his altered Night Daze, which started to grow and engulf everything in the battle ground's radius as it should, except without a target. Many small and crackling, purple lightning bolts flashed wildly within the dome of the attack until the entirety disintegrated into thin air.

Katherine heard the attack and expected intense pain when it made contact with her, but nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes, but instead of seeing the Night Daze like she expected, she saw Rai and Zoroark rushing towards her. She looked up worriedly at her samurott's face, gently placing both her hands on his maw to check the condition of the slash. Samurott simply allowed her to do so before rubbing his face against hers for reassurance. But he was slightly disappointed with his performance against Rai. Samurott really believed he was strong enough to at least put Rai in some tight spots, but Zoroark was stronger than he thought. And Katherine discovered she was overconfident in her abilities as a trainer.

Since the beginning of the match, a couple passersby caught sight of the battle and their interest forced them to watch, who went unnoticed by Katherine and Rai. To them, the battle was exciting to watch, but it was Samurott and Zoroark that held their attention; two Pokemon not normally seen, especially in Alto Mare. Now that the battle has ended, those people remembered their daily goals and continued down their respective destinations.

Suddenly, Katherine felt fur brush up against her leg along with cries and sobs. She looked down to find her shinx terrified at having seen the one person she loved since birth stand in-between the fighting Pokémon, getting pulled in closer for comfort.

"Katherine!" Rai worriedly yelled as both himself and Zoroark reached the two Pokémon and their trainer. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Katherine lowered her whole body in embarrassment, her blue hair covering her face from Rai. "I...I'm sorry Rai. You win," she admitted softly, rubbing her hand along Samurott's face. "I don't want to see Samurott in anymore pain..."

He knelt down beside his friend and rested a hand on her shoulder which managed to reveal her ocean blue eyes to him. Watching someone defend their Pokemon like she did, meant they deeply cared for their well-being, and he held great respect for those people; he would do the same for his Pokémon too if they were in great danger. "Sorry? For what? For stopping the match and avoiding Samurott getting more hurt? No, if anyone should apologize, it should be me. Not you." He turned to the water type. "I'm sorry Samurott. I should've stopped the match sooner."

Suddenly, an unknown voice entered the minds of all those who were present. "No, it is I who should apologize." Katherine and Samurott froze upon hearing the strange voice. They looked up to Rai, who seemed unfazed and gestured them with his head towards his Zoroark, who was kneeling before them.

"T-that was you?" Katherine said, a little frightened, not believing the voice in her head as she met Zoroark's icey coloured eyes. Zoroark apologetically nodded.

Rai sighed. "I suppose an explanation is in order," he said as he looked at his trusty Pokémon. "To make it simple, telepathy is a rare gift certain zoruas obtain when they're born." He paused for a moment. "And certain zoroarks when they've just evolved. But it's rare, maybe even more than finding a female zoroark."

Katherine was left speechless. Never had she experienced telepathy before and it amazed her to no end when she first heard Zoroark. Countless thoughts and questions filled her mind, ones she could ask Zoroark, but her attention returned to the water type behind her. "That's...really something. But... there's no need to apologize." Her gaze fell to the ground. "We were supposed to have a lasting battle, but I let my emotions get in the way again." Silence ensued as Rai dwelled on her response, watching her pull out Samurott's Pokeball. She stroked his neck soothingly and smiled as best she could. "Thank you Samurott, take a rest now." Samurott closed his eyes before being engulfed with a red beam, dematerializing into an energy before disappearing into the Pokeball, leaving Katherine sitting on the ground with the teary shinx still rubbing against her.

Rai noticed the shinx and watched her in silence for a couple of seconds. "After experiencing this, It wouldn't come as a surprise if later on your shinx, and her future evolutions, are going to be very protective of you. Maybe even afraid of dark type Pokémon."

The mental picture of Shinx in her evolved form, always protecting her, made her heart melt and brought a warm smile to her face as she hugged the small Pokémon. Shinx was still young though and it would take some years before she evolved. "She still has a long way to go, but yes, she'll probably be very protective of me. Until then, it's my responsibility as a trainer to protect her... always."

Rai nodded. "Protecting each other is an obligation all trainers share with their Pokémon. We protect them and they protect us." Katherine agreed with him one hundred percent. Just like Samurott, she couldn't wait for the small electric Pokémon to grow and become strong.

Soft ringing of bells begun off in the distance, indicating early evening to all the residents of the city with relaxing notes. The second Rai heard them, his thoughts went to Jack, wondering if he made his return home yet.

Katherine noticed the sudden silence of Rai upon hearing the city bells. "Something wrong?"

Rai shook his head. "No. I'm just thinking if Jack has returned yet."

"Maybe it's time we both start heading home." She sighed. "There's still some things I need to do." As much as she wanted to stay with her friend, there was always another day, plus she wanted to bring Samurott to the Pokémon Centre for good measure. With Shinx cradled in her arms, finally calmed, she stood up along with both Rai and Zoroark.

Rai nodded. "Yes, and I still want to spend some time with Jack. We never had the chance to finish our conversation."

"Alright." She paused, thinking about her free time for the next few days. "I guess I'll see you... tomorrow? Maybe we can go for a walk around the city and visit this really good ice cream shop." She said, a slight grin on her face at the chance of showing said shop. "I know the owner there."

Rai smiled, knowing that they were going to spend more time together tomorrow. "Sure, where do we meet?"

"Why don't we meet at the garden? Around three?" she asked softly.

"That's fine with me," Rai said. "I'll be there."

Katherine's gaze fell upon the silent zoroark, wondering why he wasn't taking advantage of such a gift. The expression the dark type gave off told her the battle still affected him, more specifically what she did. Supporting this, was his blank stare, which was fixed to the ground since his apology. Seeing him like that made her feel guilty, she wanted to do something to cheer him up but nothing came to mind. Somehow, she would have to make it up to him next time they meet. "Well, Rai, Zoroark, you two have a good night," she said, taking a few steps towards the path which would lead her home. "See you tomorrow."

"You too Katherine." Rai waved, watching her leave the arena and out of sight before placing a hand on Zoroark's mane.

"Rai..." Zoroark spoke into his trainer's mind with a deep voice, still watching the last seen position of Rai's friend. "Have I upset her?"

Rai sighed and paused before answering. "No, you didn't. Katherine and I... We haven't seen each other in a long time. I was actually surprised she did what she did, but at the same time I shouldn't be. In the time we _have_been together, she has shown me the time and care she puts into raising her Pokémon more than battling; it's the way she was ever since I've known her."

The explanation was helpful but it wasn't convincing. "I see. But the way Katherine looked was one of... unhappiness."

"You've got to understand Zoroark that she's different. Katherine is more emotionally conscious than you and I, which is the reason why she protected Samurott. Don't worry, when we see her tomorrow she'll be her usual happy self again." Zoroark pondered on the matter unsurely, eyeing his trainer from the corner of his eye. "Shall we head back?"

The dark type gave him a nod. "Very well. However, I wish to be concealed until our arrival."

Rai already expected this and held his Pokeball, enlarged. "It won't be long," he assured, recalling his companion into the sphere. He miniaturized the Pokéball and reattached it onto his belt, taking in a relaxing breath of air, burying his hands in his pockets. The orange light of the sun fought the shadows of the park's trees, beginning the night portion of the natural cycle while Rai began walking in the route that led back to the museum and ultimately, Jack's house. He glanced around his shoulder to the arena only for a moment where it held traces of their battle, a grin on his face. "Katherine... Still wearing the gift I made for you all those years ago..." He held the necklace in the palm of his hand, looking at the memories it brought. "As am I."


	4. Chapter 4

Rai absentmindedly stared at the white ceiling above him, laid out across the neatly made guest bed with both hands tucked behind his head. For the past fifteen minutes, he's been stuck with the indecision regarding this year's Pokémon League. The Hoenn League was less than a couple months away, so time to decide was not an issue at the moment. He groaned in slight irritation. Lately, Jack has been trying to encourage him to attend and since then, the thought has never left the back of his head. Another thought suddenly made itself known: Would it help deviate his mind from the media if Katherine went along with him? Perhaps his friend's support will do him some good.

Movement beside him snapped the trainer out from his thoughts, watching the huge fluff of zoroark's fur make tiny, comfortable adjustments from his nap. A small Pokémon flew by Rai's window, making him realize how beautiful it was outside; clear and sunny like it was yesterday. Then the idea of a walk sounded exactly what he needed to clear up his mind.

Ever since they had breakfast together, Jack was constantly working, typing away on the computer with stacks of books and paperwork occupying the entirety of his main desk, leaving Rai without company for the rest of the morning and the following afternoon. Not to disturb Zoroark, Rai carefully got up from the bed and picked up his wolf necklace from the nightstand and placed it around his neck, like he did everyday, and grabbed typhlosion's pokéball before leaving the guest room and downstairs towards Jack's study on the main floor.

While walking down the stairs, he could still smell the faint scent of the breakfast they had two hours ago. Rai sighed and his mood felt slightly. He really expected to spend some time with his friend during breakfast, but it seemed that Jack still had a lot of work to do. When he reached the study, he gently knocked the wooden door. Not a second passed before Jack told him he could enter, but he only opened the door enough to look at him.

"Jack, I'm going to take a small walk through the city. I'll probably be walking around until I go meet Katherine, so I'll probably be back late in the afternoon."

Jack stopped typing on his computer and leaned back in his office chair, recalling the conversation they had about her yesterday. "Alright, I'll probably be here for the rest of the day."

Rai nodded and was about to leave, but he remembered that he wasn't going to take an pokémon other than Typhlosion. "By the way, my Pokémon are in the backyard. Can you take care of them for me?"

Jack, who had already started working on his computer again, nodded. "Sure thing, enjoy."

Padding noises near the staircase drove Rai's attention to it as he finished slipping on his shoes near the front door. Zoroark was always a light sleeper, plus he had amazing hearing abilities so it didn't come as a surprise to Rai that he heard him. Still, he tried not to wake the dark type. Already knowing his trainer's intention, Zoroark walked and stood next to the door as well, giving him a stare.

Rai sighed in defeat. "Alright, you can come along. But first..." That was Zoroark's cue, already a step ahead as he created a perfect illusion for himself in the form of an ordinary mightyena. "Alright," he started, opening the door. "Let's go."

When he stepped outside, he used his hand to shade his eyes as they adjusted to the bright, late morning sun. Taking a breath of fresh air, he grabbed Typhlosion's pokéball and enlarged it. "I bet you'd like to go for a walk as well," he softly said, releasing the fire type onto the walkway before them. Typhlosion outstretched and yawned widely before taking a deep breath of ocean air too, quickly familiarizing his surroundings. "Alright," he mentioned to both Pokémon before looking at his disguised zoroark. "Typhlosion and I will show you around. I'm sure you're curious about the city I lived in when I was young."

The mightyena illusion and Typhlosion conversed a little as their trainer pondered on where to go. Zoroark was always curious about the stories Rai told him and the rest of his team; stories of when he was younger. Now that they were in Altomare, the dark type could witness the city his trainer grew up in. Visiting the garden and the battleground's surroundings already gave him a slight idea about the city, but it was far from giving Zoroark a full reveal of the city's beauty and all it had to offer.

"Hmm." Rai then nodded. "Taking the main canal across the city sounds like the best route. I wouldn't mind seeing if all the good shops I know are still there." Typhlosion nodded at Rai, leaving Zoroark to wonder what shops he was talking about. Eyeing in the direction of the main canal while ignoring stares passersby were giving him and his Pokémon, he looked behind his shoulder at the two Pokemon and nodded his head in that direction before beginning the walk down the street, both Typhlosion and Zoroark closely in tow as they continued conversing about Rai's youth.

(((((((((())))))))))

The city's clock tower sounded far off in the distance, indicating it was two o'clock. Rai heard the bells and decided it was time to start walking towards the garden where he was going to meet up Katherine, even if he still had a full hour; he'd prefer to be early rather than late. Rai stopped momentarily and turned towards his pokémon. "Alright guys, it's time to go. We should probably go meet up with Katherine."

Typhlosion and Zoroark nodded and followed Rai along the canals of the city in the general direction of their garden. As they walked along the many streets of Alto Mare, the three came to a halt in front of residence buildings structured around three different routes. One led towards Jack's place on Rai's left, one that led to the north of the city on his right, and a small alley in between homes straight ahead where he could see the garden's trees peeking out above the rooftops off in the distance. Typhlosion and Zoroark's mightyena illusion both gave each other looks while Rai thought for a moment. Perhaps the alley would lead them to the garden as a shortcut? It was possible that Rai took the path before when he lived in the city but he couldn't remember. Even if he got lost, there was still more than enough time to find his way back to the main streets.

It was decided. Taking the third option, he continued on. The alleyway was quite bare, Rai had to admit. Only a couple took a stroll down the small paths, which was quite surprising, but he didn't mind the silence and the tranquility. In fact, he liked the silence that ruled the street, as did his two Pokémon. With all the divisions of alleys, a map would definitely help Rai because some curved towards another direction, while others led to a dead end, much like the one before him.

However, disappointment didn't last long when a beautifully decorated tunnel to his left distracted him, formed by vines and flowers supported by thin metal strips which directed the plants to grow in such an astonishing way. Passing through it, he watched the sun flicker between the leaves and stems above before exiting out the other end, where a small fountain was built within a wall dividing two additional paths. The two Pokémon didn't take in the beauty of the tunnel like Rai did as they stopped behind their trainer, but they did admire it.

Rai gazed down one path but found a dead end. "Guess this is just a one way," he commented, continuing onward up a few large steps in the alternative route. But it was Typhlosion who called out to Rai, trying to say that Zoroark stopped to stare down the other path which held the dead end. "Zoroark," Rai quickly said, almost in a whisper, immediately noticing the absence of Zoroark's illusion. "What are you doing?" The dark type did not answer nor meet his gaze. Instead, Zoroark slowly walked and disappeared around the corner. Rai stepped down the few stairs and followed, interested to see what stole the zoroark's attention. He rounded the small fountain and confusingly found his companion staring down the dead end which only held another staircase to a second floor and a door leading into the same building. Walls were definitely not one of Zoroark's interests, but something had him examining every detail of it. "Something wrong?" Rai asked him.

Again Zoroark still didn't answer him. Instead, his eyes flashed a dim turquoise and ran his claws along the wall, which disappeared when Zoroark made contact with it. This didn't come as a surprise to Zoroark but Rai and Typhlosion were astonished, and not only because Zoroark just dissipated an illusion but also because behind it was a vast garden at the end of a tunnel. Rai narrowed his eyes down the passageway. "An illusion?" Curiosity got the better of him as he walked, followed by his two companions, into a nearly pitched black tunnel to the green opening on the other end. Unbeknownst to Rai and his pokémon, the illusion re-appeared behind them, sealing the garden from the rest of the world yet again. Soon enough they found themselves surrounded by a masterfully decorated park-like setting as they stopped just short of a downward staircase. Trees, green grass, and bushes massed the entirety of the garden with each section divided by Alto Mare's signature stone walkways that connected all ends. Various small stone artwork, small and large ponds, water fountains, and wind-related spinners occupied every section in a seemingly careful placed manner. The mood the garden was giving off was very relaxing in every element.

Rai took note of the few Pokémon lingering around but not a person was in sight. It seemed to be a small paradise for the Pokémon who lived there. Everything around was surreal. However the main question in Rai's mind was, after living in the city for many years, why he didn't come across such a place, heard other people mention it or even noticed it because of its size? But the illusion quickly came to mind. It was possible the entire garden was protected by an illusion and be kept a secret... But why?

Silence ensued until Zoroark made the move to stand fully next to his trainer, searching the area. "Empty," he calmly said into Rai's mind. "Rai... Were you not aware of this secrecy?"

"No," he said. "I've lived here for quite some time and never have I seen anything like this before."

Movement out from the corner of Zoroark's eye alerted him to a human presence; Typhlosion too saw it. "There." Zoroark pointed his claws to their left for Rai, just enough time for him to catch a blurry glimpse of a girl walking along the path before she disappeared behind the cover of trees.

"So people do know about this place afterall..." Rai said, more to himself than to his pokémon. "Let's see if she can tell us more about this place."

(((((((((())))))))))

Bianca searched worriedly from right to left and left to right as she slowly walked about the garden's main pathway. With latios' departure, the garden felt lifeless in her eyes, like an empty shell. Every visit only made her feelings that much more depressing. She could only imagine how Latias feels compared to the ache in Bianca's heart. The large, aging tree in the middle of the garden made her stop and stare in place. That tree, Latios' tree he always slept on, brought more ache in her heart to witness the absence of it's regular visitor. On sleepless nights, Bianca would sneak into the garden to find her two adopted family members sleeping peacefully beside the other. And every single time, a smile would force itself on Bianca's face seeing the two before she'd make a makeshift bed below them, under the bright stars above. Bianca giggled, remembering how Latias would wake in the middle of the night and move to sleep next to her, curled up. But her smile immediately faded from harsh reality. Latios was gone, and Latias is heartbroken. A cruel twist of fates.

Footsteps behind her alerted her to an intruder, causing her heart to skip a beat. She quickly looked behind her shoulder with wide eyes, immediately sighting a person and two intimidating Pokémon staring straight at her. Bianca's thought process went into overdrive with assumptions and questions. How did he manage to find the garden? Was he a trainer for certain? Was he after Latias and the Soul Dew? Question after question only increased her already pounding heart before she finally panicked and ran into the cover of the trees in her attempt to break the line of sight. Luckily for her, he did not follow when she glanced behind. Regardless, she had to warn her grandfather. If only she had Pokémon of her own...

"LORENZO!" Bianca shouted the second she rushed through the back door. No response came. She called again only receive silence as answer. When she was about to call once more, she remembered that Lorenzo told her he was going to the city market to buy some supplies he needed. She hurried to the phone and dialed Lorenzo's number.

The phone went off once. Twice. "Come on. Pick up." Bianca walked nervously back and forth praying that her grandfather would pick up his mobile phone. It went of a third time and Bianca started to think he wasn't going to answer her call. When it went off the fifth time, she heard her grandfather.

"Bianca?"

Bianca let out a sigh in relief. "Yes, it's me, but right now I need you to come to the garden immediately."

"Immediately? Is something wrong?" His voiced turned to a genuinely concerned one.

"Yes, and it involves you-know-who."

"Alright, I'm coming. Ten minutes," he answered, ending the call.

Bianca placed the phone back on the table and nervously dropped down on the couch, burying her face in her hands. Go protect Latias, was what her heart told her, but it'd be pointless going alone. Latios was the proper protector of Latias. Without her brother, Latias was left vulnerable. And Bianca didn't have Pokémon of her own... If only there's something she could do. There was no way she was going to let a trainer catch a member of her family.

For some time, Bianca was so caught up in her own negative thoughts that she didn't notice the front door open. "Bianca?!" her grandfather called. Bianca snapped out of her trance the second she heard her grandfather's voice behind her and rushed to the front door.

"Come on!" Bianca tried pulling him to the rear of the house, worry written across her features. "We need to hurry."

"Whoa! First off, would you please say what's wrong with Latias?" he asked as they exited the house.

"If he hasn't found her or the Soul Dew by now, nothing, but that's not going to stay that way if we don't do something quickly."

Lorenzo quickly came to the conclusion that someone discovered the garden and allowed her to quickly lead him down the tunnel. "Do you know who?" he said, his voice stern.

"No." Bianca shook her head. "But he had two Pokemon with him." The two arrived at the garden before she gasped. "Oh no. He found the Soul Dew," she whispered in an alarmed tone, hiding behind a support pillar near the tunnel.

As Bianca mentioned, Lorenzo too witnessed a boy leaning with crossed arms against the stone shrine which held the Soul Dew. Apart from the boy's intrusion, there was something that didn't add up. "Bianca, didn't you say he had two Pokémon with him?" he whispered to his granddaughter.

"Yes." Bianca simply said as she and Lorenzo kept watching the boy, who at the same time kept observing the Soul Dew.

Minutes passed before Lorenzo started to think that Bianca might've got the wrong impression of him. "I think he isn't here because of Latias. Look at him, he isn't doing anything to find her, and he's just staring at the Soul Dew."

Bianca dwelled on his words. At first reaction, she didn't give him a chance to explain before she ran, and the two Pokémon didn't show any signs of aggressiveness. Now that she thought of it, the trainer's Pokémon seemed to be more curious than anything else, still... "But it looks like he didn't see Latias. What if he does?" Not even Bianca knew where the eon Pokémon was, and finding her was the reason she was walking about in the first place.

A moment of silence passed as Lorenzo thought about it, narrowing his eyes beyond the trees. "Whether if it's his purpose or not, it's a chance we have to take," he told her, walking out from the cover of the pillar with confidence before making his way toward the stranger.

Bianca followed her grandfather hesitantly, very unsure about the fact they were going to confront the stranger she just ran from. However, he didn't have his pokémon out, so they did have a bigger chance at making him leave. Time seemed to slow down the moment they reached the boy, who seemed to be still unaware of their presence.

Lorenzo took a deep breath, knowing that it was now or never. "Excuse me... Are you lost?"

The boy looked up from the Soul Dew, surprised to hear another voice. "Nah, not really." When he answered Lorenzo's question, he turned his attention towards Bianca, who unsuccessfully tried to hold his curious gaze. "We meet again."

Lucky for Bianca, Lorenzo continued asking him questions. "Then may I know why you're here?"

"I'm here because of my curiosity. After all, it's not everyday you see a garden as big as this one protected by an illusion. Which leads me to a question: What are you hiding?" he said, glaring at them suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Lorenzo tried to sound as normal as possible but he knew it was far from how he really wanted it to sound. And it seemed that Rai thought the same.

Rai finally stood up from the shrine. "Alright, let me explain this to you from my point of view. I'm walking around minding my own business and suddenly not only do I find an illusion, but also a garden behind it. There isn't a soul except for her when I enter, and when I'm about to ask some questions, she runs away," he explained, pointing at Bianca before shrugging, acting like it's no big deal. "But I'm sure this happens everyday."

"This is our home!" Bianca yelled from behind Lorenzo the second she built up enough confidence to do so. "You have no right to walk right in!"

Rai crossed his arms, clearly not affected by Bianca's outburst. "That doesn't help you at all." Neither Rai, Bianca nor Lorenzo spoke. The just stared at each other until Rai sighed.

More silence ensued as Rai closed his eyes, trying to figure out the mystery. "Look, I just want to know what's going on h-" A loud thump interrupted him followed by a cry, like a hurtful coo, sounded off in the distance which made all three immediately look off to the centre of the garden for the source. More so for Bianca because she gasped and took off running in worry, confusing Rai even further until he noticed a red and white blur laying motionless on the grass next to the main path, the dust around it settling instantly. Next, it was the old man that rushed behind the girl from the corner of Rai's vision. The being they tended to made his heart skip a beat, his eyes going wide in unbelief. Was this another illusion? No, it couldn't be, his eyes weren't fooling him. There, lying on the ground, was the legendary eon dragon Pokémon known as latias.

Rai was shocked. Never did he expect to see one of the eon dragons in his life, but this wasn't how he wanted to see them. Not like this. Something was clearly wrong and he knew he had to help them, even though he didn't know what was wrong with the female eon dragon. He rushed to Latias, but before he could reach the eon dragon and Lorenzo, Bianca stopped him by standing in front of him with arms extended. "Don't get any closer."

"Look, all I'm trying to do is help her out. I might not be a Pokémon expert, but I'm sure I know more of taking care sick Pokémon than you two do."

Bianca was about to protest, but Latias' hoarse breathing made her reconsider his offer. What he said was true, at least a part of it. Latias wasn't sick, only depressed. But neither she nor Lorenzo knew how to get her out of that state, so maybe letting a trainer try to help her was the best thing they could do. She lowered her arms after some time and met his eyes. "Alright, but I doubt you can help. Especially if you don't even know what's wrong with her."

Rai looked around her and examined Latias for a quick second. "True. I have no idea whatsoever what's wrong with her. Now the question is, do _you_ know what's wrong?"

The quickest and most clear answer came to Bianca in a heartbeat. "Depression." She held her arm and stared at the ground with a sorrowful expression. "It's causing her to lose sleep and starve."

Rai was shocked to hear in what state Latias was in, hoping that it was just a simple illness. However, it was the question of why that he was more interested in, but now wasn't the time to ask questions. "I know depression can cause problems, but this? Fortunately, I think I can help."

Bianca looked back up at Rai incredulously, almost happy to hear that he might be able to help Latias. "You can?"

Rai gave a small nod. "Yes, but I don't have the necessary things with me. I'll get it as fast as I can." Without a warning, he turned and sprinted towards the exit of the garden, listing all the needed supplies in his head.

(((((((((())))))))))

Meanwhile, in a different and much smaller garden, Katherine was laid out across the grass under the shade of a tree with both hands behind her head, overlooking the ocean. Shinx was sleeping soundly on her trainer's stomach, her whole form slowly rising up and down from Katherine's steady breathing. That was until the girl let out a groan of frustration. Once in a while, Rai would turn up late just like past times, but still... he'd always warned her if he couldn't come or if he was going to arrive much later than expected.

"Ohhhh! You can at least let me know Rai!" she yelled, disturbing a few sleeping Pokémon around, including Shinx. A perfect excuse was needed to save him because she was definitely going to give Rai a piece of her mind next time they meet. The electric Pokémon picked up on Katherine's negativity and moved to rub her head on her cheek affectionately in a successful attempt to calm her, which managed to make her smile in return and sigh.

With Shinx carefully cradled in her arms, Katherine rose to her feet. "Well Shinx, I think we've waited long enough. Let's go head back home," she said impatiently.

"Sh-Shinx?" the electric Pokémon called out with a high pitched cry, eyeing her trainer above.

Katherine smiled slightly. "He's going to have to make it up to both of us for waiting so long... hey Shinx?" The Pokémon tilted her head, not fully understanding what she said but cried out happily anyway as she was carried out comfortably back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the longer wait than usual, but time isn't something we have a lot of... Anyway, chapter 5. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Jack!" Rai shouted the second he threw the front door open, nearly out of breath. "I need your help now." He unclipped Zoroark's Pokéball and called him out. "Get the rest... of the team. Their pokéballs are upstairs... Wait for me at the front door when you're done." The dark type noticed the urgency in his voice and rushed upstairs to complete his task without hesitation.

At the same time Zoroark went upstairs, Jack came out of his study, clearly annoyed by the noise outside the room. "Why all this shouting? I'm trying to work here."

"As I... said before, I need you help right _now_," Rai said, hands on his knees, trying to steady himself.

Jack's expression changed from annoyance to one of concern. The years he's known Rai, never had he seen him like this. Whatever it was, it had to be important. "Before you start, take a deep breath."

Rai took his advice but it only lasted for a moment. "There's no time," he quickly replied. "This might be hard to believe, but a latias is in trouble."

As expected, his words went through one ear and out the other. "A latias? You're expecting me to believe that you've actually met a female eon dragon?" Jack crossed his arms and raised a brow. "You almost tricked me into thinking there was something urgent."

"Jack, there is no time for this. You're going with me, even if I have to ask Hydreigon to carry you there."

An explanation was all Jack wanted, but it didn't sound like he was going to get one. Plus the thought of Hydreigon forcing him out of his own home wasn't a pleasant one... Or flying. Jack sighed in defeat, deciding it was best to find out why his friend was so determined since he rarely shows that side of himself. "I see that I have no choice then. Alright, let's see what the fuss is _really_ about."

Rai silently groaned in frustration and fought the urge to shake his head at him. Just then, Zoroark appeared from the bottom of the stairs with Rai's bag, which held the team's Pokeballs, hanging from his claw before giving it to him. "Trust me. You'll believe me when we get there," he said before rushing to the rear of the house where Jack's garden was and Rai's Pokemon.

"Right, where slowpokes can fly..." Jack mumbled to himself, slipping his mobile phone into his lab coat pocket from the desk before waiting by the front door.

(((((((((())))))))))

"Through here," Rai told his friend who failed to keep up as they rounded a corner, Jack's age giving way from his endurance ability.

"Rai...Slow...Down," Jack panted, using the alley's walls to steady himself from behind Rai.

"Come on Jack. Time is something we don't have, especially because at four o'clock it's your dinner time."

"Funny," he said sarcastically, receiving a mental and physical boost to prove to Rai he isn't _that_ old yet. Jack caught up to him just as he stopped between two alley directions opposite to each other. "How far yet?"

"We're close." Rai looked down one route, immediately recognizing the naturally decorated tunnel which led to the small fountain on the other end. "Come on," he told Jack before walking through it.

This was nonsense, Jack thought to himself, shaking his head. Unfinished work was postponed because of all the rushing they did. If the latias turned out to be a fake, or a joke, than Rai would have it coming to him.

The small tunnel's beauty had little to no effect on Jack as it did with Rai the first time since he casually eyed it interestingly before exiting the other end. It was apparent to Rai that his friend was used to seeing naturally formed structures. Either that or such beauty never caught his attention in the first place. But Rai waved that thought from his mind and quickly found the wall entrance, where the illusion was.

Jack sighed when he caught Rai staring at the wall. "And you say _I'm_ getting old." Rai ignored his comment and proceeded to slowly reach a hand out to the wall which passed straight through, to Jack's amazement. "What?" he exclaimed as Rai smirked at him. "An illusion?"

"Let's hurry," Rai said behind his shoulder before walking completely through the illusion, disappearing from Jack's sight.

That left the researcher speechless, not to mention filled with many questions that he wanted answered. Seeing the secret entrance improved his beliefs that Rai wasn't lying, and there might actually be a latias. "Only one way to find out," he said quietly to himself, seeing if his hand went through the wall before continuing on through, only to find Rai waiting impatiently for him.

"Starting to believe me?" asked Rai.

Jack stopped and glanced around his shoulder to discover the pitched black wall he just crossed. "I admit I certainly wasn't expecting anything like _that_."

"Yes well that's only the beginning," replied Rai before he turned down the dark tunnel. "It's just down there."

Jack nodded seriously before rushing down the tunnel with Rai until they reached the end, where one would see the garden's entirety. This time, Jack's eyes went wide, fascinated by the size, vegetation, and structures the well hidden area had to offer.

"Amazing. How did you discover this place?" Jack asked, amazed as he continued to watch the garden, completely forgetting why Rai brought him here.

Rai sighed. "Zoroark... Now come on," Rai replied impatiently as he suddenly rushed off, down the stairs and across a paved path with Jack in tow, who still tried to take in as much of the garden's vegetation and stone carvings as he could. Bianca and Lorenzo remained knelt down when Rai arrived and behind them was latias, laying motionless on the grass next to the tree she dropped from. The only movement from the eon Pokemon was her breathing.

Bianca was the first to notice Rai after finishing a conversation with her grandfather. She stood and met the trainer face to face, a little irritated that he left so suddenly without explaining himself. "So what did you bring that would help her?" she asked with a frown.

Lorenzo too stood up slowly and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Relax Bianca," he suggested before meeting Rai's eyes. "Latias hasn't made the effort to move since you left. I'm assuming you have what you need?"

"Yes." Rai nodded. "But I also decided to bring a friend as well."

"You brought another person _here_?" Bianca almost yelled, her trust for the trainer lowering drastically. Lorenzo wasn't pleased at Rai's decision either, but stayed silent and waited patiently for an explanation. However they didn't need to wait long until a man in a white lab coat came jogging down the path towards them, looking about to fall over at any point. Both relatives observed from behind Rai as he turned around and watched until Jack finally caught up.

"Jack?" Lorenzo asked, having difficulty believing the two knew each other.

Said person looked up at the mention of his name with his hands on his knees, out of breath. "Lo...Lorenzo? What are you do-" Sudden movement behind Lorenzo caught Jack's eye, and when he looked closer, he froze in utter shock. There, lying on the ground behind his friend, was his biggest dream come true. A dream he had since he was only a child, supported by all the stories he listened to when his mother told them before bedtime. A dream that after more than twenty years of research finally came to reality... But much like Rai, not how he wanted the encounter to be. He always dreamt about seeing one of the eon dragons in their full glory, flying through the city, protecting it from anyone or anything that meant harm to it. Yet here he was, standing in front of the hurt female eon dragoness .

"Jack, a little help over here." Came the sudden voice of Rai, snapping Jack out of his train of thoughts. He realized that while lost in his mind, Rai was already crouched down next to Latias, taking his supplies out of his bag. "Sometime today, please?"

Jack turned serious and knelt down beside Latias and Rai. "Right, sorry," he apologised, temporarily waving off all questions as to why Lorenzo kept everything about the garden and latias a secret from him. "Can someone please fill me in on what's wrong with her?"

Bianca, who moved behind Latias and began stroking her neck tenderly, was the first to answer. "She's starving herself and hasn't slept the last couple of days..."

Jack gave Bianca an incredulous look, not believing that those two things were the cause of the state the eon dragoness was in. But the way in which Bianca said it, and by how serious she looked, was enough to convince Jack that starvation and sleep were indeed the problems that were causing all of this. And he had to admit that the latias in front of him did look somewhat underfed judging from the fact that her down looked unhealthy and her overall form, smaller. Kneeling in closer, he checked over Latias' body before speaking. "Rai, do you have anything on you with enough nutrients that'll temporarily stabilize her?"

"I think so, give me a sec..." Rai answered as he opened his backpack and started pulling out different sized containers. "What are you going to do?"

As Jack moved to examine each of the different containers, he explained his plan to the others. "Do you know how trainers feed their snorlax?"

Rai nodded and was about to answer, but Bianca exploded. "What has that to do with Latias?!" she angrily yelled at the man in front of her. "Latias is dying and you're asking us stupid questions?"

But Jack didn't even flinch at Bianca's outburst and just continued. "They are fed these small blocks that take similar shape to a Pokéblock, except they are able to hold massive amounts of food from within once the block is eaten."

"Only one problem," Rai interrupted as Jack raised a brow at him. "I don't have any on me..."

"What happened to the always prepared Rai?" Jack sighed as Rai shrugged.

"I am prepared, but limited by my needs and those of my Pokémon," Rai replied, thinking of alternate options. Thankfully, one container out of the four contained a well-enough solution for the eon Pokémon. He picked up the small cylindrical container and brought it to eye level before examining the small, dark coloured cubes within. "Although giving her vitamins wasn't the main thought, I suppose they'll do just fine right now. At least they will give Latias what she needs, right?" Rai asked as he tossed the container to Jack, who proceeded to examine the content.

"Yes, they'll temporarily give Latias what her body needs, but I'll have to get those Pokéblocks. If she refuses to eat, we'll need to make sure she gets everything through one bite. But for now, let's focus on this," Jack said as he started to pour the small dark coloured cubes on the bottle cap of the container. "Now hope she'll eat them..." Jack muttered to himself as he placed the bottle cap in front of the eon dragoness.

Everyone went silent as they watched Latias barely open her eyes to the cubes before her. However even after a minute or so, the eon Pokémon merely stared down the vitamins.

"Please Latias, eat some," Bianca begged, trying to catch her eye for a little encouragement. But much to everyone's disappointment, she weakly shoved them away with her snout and produced a weak coo. "Oh Latias..." Bianca worriedly frowned, stroking her back. "We're all worried for you. I don't want you to get sick. Can you eat at least a few?" No effort was made from the eon Pokémon. "Please... For me?"

Latias' autumn coloured eyes met Bianca's, still clearly full of hurt and sorrow. But the emotions Latias felt radiating off of her friend gave her enough clarity to know Bianca was worried for her well-being. In turn, that gave the eon Pokemon enough motivation to attempt to reach for one vitamin atop the lid, but found she pushed it too far with her snout and watched the small cube roll down and fall on the soft grass in front of two unfamiliar feet. When she looked up to see who was beside her, she let out a frightened coo and retreated into Bianca's arms, who tried to calm her while Rai took several steps backwards.

"It's ok Latias," Bianca quickly reassured with the eon Pokemon in her embrace. "He's not going to hurt you." Latias found the courage to slowly open her eyes again and examined Rai, but it didn't last as she caught sight of a Pokéball at his waist and immediately hid her face in Bianca's arms.

Rai cursed himself for not keeping his Pokéballs out of her sight while unclipping them, hoping that if she saw him take his Pokéballs away she would calm down. As he unclipped the last one, he crouched down and send them rolling away from the eon dragoness. All seemed to go well until the last Pokéball bounced off a small rock and popped open with a bright flash, revealing an euphoric Haunter who immediately noticed Rai and set to give him his usual friendly hug.

Rai, upon seeing Haunter closing in, started to walk backwards. "Haunter... no, no, NO!" But it was already too late. Haunter threw himself against his trainer making him lose his balance and fall backwards. "Haunter, get off of me. This isn't the time for jokes!" Rai shouted as he unsuccessfully tried to untangle himself from the ghost type.

Haunter was shocked to say the least. Not once in all these years he had been with Rai had he shouted like that to him; not even when one of his pranks went too far. He couldn't even recall any day Rai did shout at any Pokémon on his team. So just like when they were with Katherine, Haunter immediately rose off of his trainer in guilt, his usual, mischievous grin turned into a saddened frown.

Haunter's jokes and pranks were things Rai didn't need when the aid of Latias is needed. Latias cooed silently as she weakly rubbed up against her friend for comfort. Bianca softly held Latias in slightly tighter, wondering if Rai was actually capable to help after seeing what his Haunter did. Lorenzo too held the same trend of thought but kept his hopes up, watching Rai sit up to reach for the haunter's Pokéball.

"Unbelievable," Rai said harshly as he shook his head, aiming the red and white sphere at Haunter.

"Hold on," Jack intercepted, his hand placed on Rai's shoulder, stopping him from the recall.

Rai raised a brow at him. "What is it?"

"Does Haunter, by any chance, know hypnosis?" Jack asked quietly, hoping that the others wouldn't hear him.

"Umm, yes. But may I ask why?" But Rai got no answer, at least not verbally. Instead he watched as his friend discreetly gestured to the eon dragoness. Rai sighed, fully understanding his friend's plan. "Jack, don't you think that's a little too... excessive? And not only that, I don't think they're going to like it."

Lorenzo's curiosity quickly caught on to their quiet conversation. "Jack? What's your plan?" he asked, moving in closer to the two.

"Well," Jack started, lifting his hand off Rai's shoulder before turning to Lorenzo. "I think I may have a solution to Latias' sleep deprivation... A temporary one that is."

"Which is...?"

"Hypnosis," Rai finished for Jack, finally rising to his feet to meet them at equal height.

Jack nodded once. "Precisely. Latias' weakened state will only prolong the effects of Hypnosis to her advantage. And if I'm correct, she'll be in a deep slumber for at least ten hours if not more." He eyed Lorenzo. "But only with permission."

"Hmm... Right now," Lorenzo started, his gaze falling to the ground, "we must do what we can to help Latias." He met Jack's eyes once more. "But a temporary solution won't change her in the long run. Latias needs to learn and make herself stronger from this time in her life."

"I agree," Rai spoke up. "But we must focus in the present before anything is to happen for the future. Still," he paused before looking at Jack. "I'm not one for forced actions.'"

"I don't see any other solution equally effective," Jack commented, placing his hands into his lab coat pockets. "Do you?"

Jack was right, Rai thought. Other ideas he had thought of needed time and convincing. And judging from Latias' current condition, help was required immediately. Although bringing the eon Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre was probably their best option, Rai was certain Lorenzo won't want to take that direction.

"...Alright," Rai finally said after a few silent moments. "It might be the best-"

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Bianca suddenly yelled, interrupting Rai in mid-sentence. As if the dark type hadn't heard her, Rai found Haunter curiously closing the distance between himself and a frightened Bianca and Latias.

The reactions from the two females caused Rai to act immediately. "Haunter!" he yelled with a stern tone. "Come here. You'll have more than enough time to make friends later on." But the ghost type didn't listen to him, or at least didn't seem to acknowledge him. Instead he tilted his head to one side and frowned, not understanding why the latias in front of him seemed hurt.

Lorenzo started to tense the closer Haunter got to his granddaughter and Latias. "Stay away!" Bianca yelled again, holding Latias tighter.

"Haunter, haun," the dark type mumbled, almost near touching point with a floating hand.

"GO AWAY!" Bianca screamed, eyes closed shut and head rubbed against Latias'. Not knowing what to expect, she waited a second until hearing the beam of a Pokéball for a moment followed by a sigh. Rai was knelt down next to his Pokéballs, holding one in hand when Bianca stole a peek.

"I'm terribly sorry for Haunter's behaviour; he usually listens to me."

"Such a curious Pokémon you have Rai," Jack commented, a hand placed under his chin. "A mischievous one I might add."

With a shake of his head in slight frustration and embarrassment, he stood to his full height and ran a hand through his hair. "He indeed is. Now excuse me, I need to have a small talk with him." Both Lorenzo and Jack gave him a small nod as they watched the trainer disappear behind some trees not far away.

Out of sight and hearing distance from the group, Rai released Haunter, who seemed stunned at being recalled so sudden. "Ah!" he exclaimed with a stern tone just before Haunter opened his mouth to speak. "Haunter, I don't know what's gotten into you, but whatever it is, I need you to listen to me." Rai paused a moment before continuing. "As you might've noticed, Latias isn't exactly in the best condition right now and she needs our help. Your help."

Haunter tilted his head to one side, a confused look plastered on his face as he didn't see any physical wounds on latias. "Haun?"

Rai took this as a cue to continue explaining. "Right now, we have two problems we need to resolve. One, is starvation. As you might've notice, we placed some vitamin blocks in front of latias with the hope she'll eat them... But she didn't. So we'll give her some special Pokéblocks that will give her everything she needs. Until then, we have to find a solution to her sleep deprivation. This is where you and your hypnosis come in."

For once in a long time, Haunter turned serious. Everything he heard about Latias had him shocked.

"So, can I count on you to help her out?" Rai asked his long-time friend, who eventually gave him a short nod in response. "Alright, let's get this over with..."

"It's settled I assume?" Jack asked Rai the second he emerged from their cover, noticing a much more content Haunter floating from behind.

The feeling of uncertainty was shown within Rai's features which Jack and Lorenzo both picked up on. "We will see," he simply commented before retaking his place next to Jack.

The two eldest of the group exchanged glances and affirmative nods before Lorenzo turned to his granddaughter, who resumed stroking Latias' neck. "Bianca?" Said girl looked up at the mention of her name. "Latias needs her rest, so I need you to trust me and close your eyes," he said, hoping she'd listen.

"But why?" she quickly asked, wondering what they're planning. However, Latias kept her muzzle burried in Bianca's arms, too stranded in her mind to care what everyone talked of. Almost as if Bianca's form was the only physical presence around her.

"Rai knows a way to help Latias rest. But in order to do so, you need to close your eyes. Alright?" Lorenzo explained, hoping that she wouldn't ask anything further. He knew that if he had to explain what they were about to do, Bianca would definitely not agree to it.

"I assure Latias won't be in any sort of pain," Jack added, trying to convince her. "We need to be certain that only Latias will be put to sleep. That's all."

Naturally, Bianca felt opposed to allow the two strangers permission, especially since the man in the lab coat didn't provide a proper explanation. But she then thought about Lorenzo. He seemed to trust both of them ... so she should too. "Alright," she finally said before lowering her head and closing her eyes.

Seeing as everything was in order, Rai looked at haunter and nodded in latias's direction with his head. Haunter understood and floated towards the female eon dragoness. When he reached the two, and making sure that neither Rai nor his companions were looking, he lightly tapped latias head as to not scare her again.

The eon dragoness stiffened when she felt a foreign claw tapping her head. She slowly opened her eyes only to see the same haunter from a few minutes before. Although this time there was something odd about him. Last encounter with the dark type, his eyes didn't have the slight blue tint they had now. As she continued watching, unable to break eye contact, she felt more at ease and relaxed by each passing second. Soon enough she found herself slowly closing her eyes before falling in a deep, peaceful slumber.

"Nice work Haunter."

Thinking it was finished, Bianca stole a peek and found Rai standing side-by-side with his Pokémon. In her lap, she was surprised and relieved to see Latias sound asleep. To her right, Lorenzo sighed, also grateful to see the eon Pokemon resting after too long. "Now she'll get the rest she deserves," he commented before turning to Jack. "Have any idea when Latias will awake?"

"She'll wake up sometime tomorrow, probably around midday," Rai answered instead, thanking then recalling the ghost type. "I doubt it'll be much later."

"Take a long rest now Latias," Bianca whispered, her arms wrapped around Latias' white neck in a gentle embrace.

"The beginning of a long road to recovery," Jack spoke up, savouring every moment in the legendary Pokémon's presence.

Lorenzo nodded confidently. "She'll get there... In time."

"Indeed. At least she won't walk the long road of recovery alone. I'm sure both of you, along with Latios, will help her walk that path," Jack said, covering his hands within his coat pockets once again.

The two relatives turned silent, their mood saddened, even in the slightest; more so for Bianca who was glad Latias didn't hear Jack's words. On the other hand, the moment of silence did not go unnoticed by Jack nor Rai. They both shared a worried glance before Jack spoke again.

"... Its something about Latios, isn't it?" he asked with a lowered tone.

Lorenzo let out a deep sigh and turned towards Jack. "I think we should talk about this inside." Finished picking his Pokeballs off the grass, Rai exchanged a curious look with Jack until Lorenzo turned to his granddaughter. "Bianca?"

"I'll stay here," she answered immediately, already knowing what her grandfather was about to ask.

He attempted a smile, but it was washed away quickly with the long, depressing story he soon had to tell. "Come," Lorenzo said, mentioning toward the entrance beyond the fountain shrine. "My house is this way."


End file.
